


Flannels

by Bugaboo253



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: I still cry that Crutchie's name is wrong, The world needs more newsbians, also Katherine is rlly fckn gay in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugaboo253/pseuds/Bugaboo253
Summary: Sarah Jacobs. Katherine knew her, of course she did. Well, she really knew of her more than she actually knew her. Her brother, Davey, was actually a part of their group of friends. She stopped by and said a few things every once in awhile, but it was few and far between.Sarah though, she always looked so put together and gorgeous.In which, Sarah wears a flannel around Kath for the first time and Katherine realizes just how gay she is.





	

Sarah Jacobs. Katherine knew her, of course she did. Well, she really knew _of_ her more than she actually knew her. Her brother, Davey, was actually a part of their group of friends. She stopped by and said a few things every once in awhile, but it was few and far between. Katherine really knew her because she had a class with her. She was in her Creative Writing class. Katherine saw her everytime she walked in. She wore a lot of bright pastel shirts and was easy to spot. She normally wore jeans or leggings, but there were the occasional skirts or dresses she'd wear. She always did her makeup too. Never anything extravagant, but there was always some makeup. Katherine didn't know how she always put herself together before class. Kath almost never wore makeup anymore and she was only ever wearing yoga pants and a jacket or hoodie over whatever shirt she could find. She didn't look sloppy, in her opinion, but she never tried really putting herself together anymore. Not with all the early classes she stupidly signed up for. Sarah though, she always looked so put together and gorgeous.

It was no secret that Katherine was bi. Nobody in their friend group was straight. Jack was bi, Crutchie was pan, Davey was gay. Race was at least bi, Katherine wasn't entirely sure, but she knew Spot was gay. Blink was pan, Mush was bi and trans. None of them were straight, so it was no surprise when Kath came out as bi junior year of high school. She had been questioning since freshman year, but hadn't been comfortable enough about it until junior year.

So yeah, Katherine found Sarah gorgeous. So much so that she couldn't even talk to her. A surprising fact about Katherine Pulitzer, she can be rendered speechless by a pretty girl. Guys? She has no problem, she can easily talk to them. Girls are a completely different story. So Katherine decides to just not talk to her. Besides, Kath thought, she's probably straight. What are the odds the Jacobs family has two gay kids? Not a likely chance.

* * *

It was a rare occurrence that their whole group could get together again. They didn't all go to the same college, of course. They all stayed in-state though, so they were never that far. Kath, Jack, Crutchie, Davey, and of course Sarah, all went to the same college. Race, Spot, Specs, and Romeo all went to another one about two hours away, which wasn't too far, just a hassle. Mush and Blink were the farthest though, the college they went to was a five hour drive away. They constantly complained about being so far, as did the rest of the group. When they could all plan a day or two where they could all hang out again though, they were very happy.

They all decided to meet up at a cafe near Jack, Crutchie, and Davey’s apartment. Kath got there early, as always, but was quickly joined by Davey and Crutchie.

“Where's Jack?” It was odd seeing them without Jack. He was just always there it seemed.

“Oh, he's running a little late. He had a question for his professor after his class. He said he'd be here soon though!” Crutchie smiled wide, his smile growing wider when Davey sat at the table and handing Crutchie his coffee.

“Speak of the devil, here he comes.” Davey looked towards the door and Katherine heard the bell before even turning her head. When she glanced over, sure enough, Jack was there walking through the door. He walked over and placed a kiss on both Davey and Crutchie’s cheeks before ordering his own coffee. He was back at the table soon enough and sat next to Davey, putting Davey in the middle of the three. After a little bit of chatting and catching up about classes, Davey’s phone vibrated. After reading whatever it was, he looked up.

“Would you guys mind if Sarah joined all of us today? Her friends ditched her I guess, and she doesn't have anything to do.” Katherine's face involuntarily heated up a bit and she pulled up her coffee to her face to hopefully blame it on the heat of the coffee instead. Even so, she was the first to answer.

“I don't mind. Might be good to have another girl around.” She chuckled, as did Davey. Jack and Crutchie both gave okays as well.

“Okay, well I don't feel like going into the group chat to ask so I hope they're all okay with it too.” Katherine saw Davey shoot a quick reply to Sarah and every single time the door rang after that, she got a little more nervous. Race and Spot were the next ring of the door, coming in together. After that was Specs, followed soon after by Romeo yelling at Specs for not waiting for him. Mush and Blink were the only two other than Sarah that needed to show up, and when the door rang next Katherine had hoped it was them. It wasn't.

“Hey everyone!” Sarah ran over to their table and gave Davey a hug from behind and a kiss to his cheek. Katherine could swear she felt her heart stop. Sarah, who always wore pretty outfits and did her hair and all of that, came in wearing a black tank top with an unbuttoned red flannel over it and a backwards snapback. She still had that little bit of makeup on, but her outfit was so different. Katherine almost forgot to breathe. God, I'm gay. 

“Wow, you look casual today.” Jack smirked at her and she laughed. 

“Well, I don't always wear all those pretty clothes. My friends and I were just going to go see a movie before they ditched me, so casual clothes.” She motioned to her outfit to punctuate what she was saying before shrugging.

“Why’d they ditch you? That sounded like a solid plan.” Spot furrowed his eyebrows. Sarah sat down at the table, the only few seats left at the biggest table in the whole cafe were near Kath’s end so she ended up sitting diagonal from her. She rolled her eyes.

“They decided they were going to go hang out with some dudes instead or something. They knew I wouldn't be interested so they just texted me telling me what they were doing and that was that I guess. So what's the plan for you guys today?” Sarah leaned back in her seat and smiled.

“We’re really just spending time at Jack, Crutchie, and Davey’s apartment right? Haven't hung out in a while, rather just hang around and talk than do anything. We’re still waiting for Mush and Blink th- oh wait, here they come.” Specs cut himself off right before Kath heard the door ring again. Mush and Blink were at the table in seconds.

“Sorry we’re late! Traffic was a bitch!” Blink was nearly shouting and the barista glared at him. Everyone laughed.

“Alright, everyone's here! Let's head to the apartment!” Jack stood up, followed by everyone else, and they all headed out. It wasn't too short of a walk to the three’s apartment, but the only people who had a car were Mush and Blink and it wasn't a long enough distance to drive there anyway. Katherine stayed to the back of the group, where Crutchie was too. He was normally in the back due to his crutch, but he never minded. Normally Jack and Davey would be in the back with him, but they needed to be in front to open the apartment for everyone.

“Hey Kath, you've been a little quiet. You okay?” Crutchie gave a small, kind smile and Kath couldn't help but smile back.

“Yeah, I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?” Crutchie raised his eyebrows at her and she gave a small smile.

“You're never quiet for that long, is all. Wanted to make sure you're alright.” Crutchie looked like he wanted to say more, but he didn't. They were at the apartment anyway. Everyone was let in and found a place to sit quickly. Jack, Crutchie, and Davey claimed the couch, Spot and Race claimed a beaten up recliner, Mush, Blink, Specs, and Romeo found a place on the floor somewhere, and Sarah sat in one of the chairs at their small table. The apartment was small enough that she was still able to take place in conversation. Kath didn't really want to sit on the floor, so her only other option was another chair at the table. Conversations started quickly. There was never only one happening at once.

“How are your classes Race?”

“How are things with your folks Specs?”

“Any new friends at your fancy college Mush?” 

All sorts of conversations. Constantly. A lot of questions were thrown at Sarah, considering she didn't hang out with the group often.

“Feel like I haven't seen you since graduation, how you been?”

“How are your professors?”

“What are you majoring in again?”

“What are your favorite classes?”

Those all happened to be thrown at her at once and she blinked a few times before smiling.

“I've been good, Romeo, thanks for asking. My professors are alright, not the greatest, but nice. Definitely not as nice as you make your’s out to be Davey. I'm currently undecided on a major, I'll figure it out. Not everyone knows they're gonna be an art major right off the bat. As for favorite classes, I'm a fan of my Creative Writing class,” she turned to Katherine then, “you’re in that class with me too aren't you?” Katherine froze up for a second before clearing her throat.

“Um, yeah. Yeah, I am.” She gave an awkward smile at her and she smiled back. Katherine's cheeks flushed again and she excused herself to the bathroom. When she came back she decided a spot on the ground wouldn't be too bad. She sat next to Specs, who was left alone after Romeo moved to sit on the arm of the chair Spot and Race were in. 

Everyone was so sad when they had to leave. Mush and Blink had to leave first, having the longest drive and wanting to be back before the sun was up. Spot, Race, Specs, and Romeo all left about the same time considering they were going to the same place and were catching the same subway back. That just left the three who owned the apartment, Sarah, and Kath. Sarah left with a hug from Davey and was out the door. Once the door shut all the boys’ eyes fixed on Kath.

“Okay Kath, spill. What's up?” Jack was the first to speak up. Kath’s eyes widened when she realized she'd be in for an interrogation.

“I don't know what you mean? Nothing is wrong?” Katherine furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head. Davey raised his eyebrows at her and she rolled her eyes.

“You're never this quiet. Like, ever. Do you have a problem with my sister? You only started getting quiet after she showed up.” Davey didn't look angry, which Kath didn't know why he would have but it was still a possibility. Kath’s cheeks heated up again and she knew she couldn't excuse herself to the bathroom this time.

“Of course I don't have a problem with Sarah! Why would you think that?” Katherine tried to offer a laugh but it came out nervous and awkward and she knew it only worsened her case.

“Okay, out with it. It has something to do with Sarah, so spill it.” It was Crutchie this time, and Kath couldn't just say no to Crutchie. She decided to ask a question instead.

“Hey, uh, David? Does your sister happen to be straight or no?” She looked anywhere but the three guys. Jack snorted, and then so did Davey and Crutchie.

“Did you see what she was wearing? She practically wrote ‘lesbian’ on her forehead, Kath.” Jack was laughing now.

“Was that the problem? You thought she was straight and that, that made you nervous or?” Davey just looked confused now. He didn't think that was why but he couldn't think of another reason.

“No! Her being straight wouldn't have made me nervous, I was asking for a different reason.” Katherine could tell she was blushing even more now. Crutchie seemed to put it together first. Or maybe Jack did, but he was still laughing.

“Davey, Katherine likes Sarah!” He slapped his arm a little for emphasis and Davey’s face still looked confused for a moment before he realized.

“I do not!” Katherine denied it but her ever growing blush said otherwise. Jack finally stopped laughing. Nobody else found it that funny, but he just couldn't get over the fact that Kath thought that Sarah was straight apparently.

“You so do! Why not just talk to her then?” Jack raised an eyebrow and she groaned before hitting her head on the table.

“I don't know if you know this, but I am physically incapable of talking to pretty girls. I get too embarrassed.” Her voice came out distorted because her right cheek was squished against the tabletop.

“Why is that a problem when talking with Sarah then?” Davey smirked and Jack playfully smacked his arm.

“Even when she isn't around you have to be mean? Wow, Dave.” Davey just laughed and smacked him back.

“Just talk to her Kath. She isn't scary. She won't bite you.” Katherine rolled her eyes in response. Davey wasn't helping.

“Yeah, sure. Well I'm heading out. I have early classes, and I want to go to bed at a decent hour. See you later boys.” Kath picked herself off of the table and headed out. She was both looking forward to and dreading her Creative Writing class the next morning.

* * *

Kath was right to dread the class. She got there before Sarah again, as usual, and Sarah came in wearing another flannel. No snapback today, but another flannel. It was like a mix with her other clothes though too. She wore a purple flannel over a white tank top with a black skirt today. Katherine hadn't even noticed when class started. This was bad.

After class, Katherine remembered the guys telling her to talk to Sarah, so she walked up to her.

“Oh! Hey Katherine! What's up?” She smiled up at Katherine, still putting stuff away into her bag. 

“Hey! I just wanted to apologize for yesterday, I guess? I wasn't talking much and that can be off-putting sometimes. I just wasn't myself yesterday I guess, I normally talk a lot. So, uh, sorry.” Katherine flushed. She was embarrassing herself. Great.

“Oh, don't worry at all! It's fine, there are just days like that sometimes. I actually have an hour before my next class, if you have time do you want to maybe grab a coffee?” Katherine's mind went into a frenzy. Sarah was asking her to get coffee. Was this good or bad? Her mind went with bad but her mouth wasn't listening.

“Uh, yeah! My next class is also in an hour so, um, yeah! Sounds good!” She could tell right away that the smile she gave was a very nervous smile, but if Sarah noticed she didn't say anything. They walked together out of the class and the building they were in and down to the closest coffee place on campus. It happened to be a Starbucks, but that was fine with Kath. Coffee was coffee. They went in, ordered, and sat at a table next to the front window. Katherine looked at the trees. All the leaves had fallen off already, winter was just around the corner. She looked to Sarah’s skirt.

“It's almost winter, how are you wearing a skirt?” She was surprised she was able to form a coherent sentence. Sarah furrowed her eyebrows then she laughed.

“Oh! I'm wearing nude tights underneath! They're nude for a reason, so I can see why you thought my legs weren't covered. It's still a little cold with them though, so I won't be wearing skirts for much longer. That's why I'm starting to break the flannels out again too.” God she was cute.

They talked for a little longer, mostly about the one thing they knew they had in common, their Creative Writing class. Katherine talked a lot about the class. She loved writing, what could she say? She talked about how she loved writing papers, and so many people thought she was weird because of it. She just liked diving into research and writing about a topic. That's why she wanted to become a journalist in the first place.

“You're really cute when you talk, I wish you would have talked more yesterday.” Sarah had her head tilted and was just looking at Katherine. Katherine had just finished talking about the last paper she wrote. She looked surprised at Sarah’s comment and Sarah got nervous.

“Oh God, that was probably weird of me to say, I'm so sorry. Sometimes I just say things that I shouldn't and, God I don't even know if you like girls. Oh Jeez I'm so sorry, I'll just go.” Sarah began picking up her things to leave, but Katherine stopped her by placing a hand over her bag before she could grab it. She looked up at Katherine.

“Calm down, okay? It wasn't weird, I was just a little shocked because… I think you're cute too.” Katherine flushed again Sarah let out a sigh of relief.

“You do? Oh thank goodness. Davey constantly talked about all of the other guys and how welcomed he felt because they were all like him and he talked about how open they all were with their sexualities but he never mentioned your's and I just assumed you were straight and I panicked.” She chuckled at herself and Katherine laughed a little too.

“Well, I also didn't even come out until junior year anyway. That could also be a factor of him never telling you. I actually thought you were straight until just yesterday when I was told by the trio that you weren't.” Sarah started laughing similar to Jack had the day before, but for a less amount of time.

“Me? Straight? Best joke I've heard all year!” Katherine laughed too. She didn't know that it was that obvious, but if it had been then she must have been blind.

“Well, jeez if it was that obvious!” Katherine and Sarah laughed for a little while more before Sarah spoke up again.

“So now that we have that figured out, can I get your number?” She smiled and Katherine reached for her phone, as did Sarah. They swapped, put their numbers in, and gave them back.

“We should probably be going if we want to make it to our next classes on time.” Sarah started grabbing her stuff and Katherine checked the time before cursing.

“Shit! Yeah okay, I definitely have to go. My next class is a little ways across campus. Text me later?” Katherine raised her eyebrows in a hopeful sort of expression. Sarah offered her a warm smile in return.

“Of course! I'll text you when I'm done with classes.” Katherine rushed to the door.

“Great! See you later!” Then she ran off beaming. She really did need to hurry, though, so she started running faster. She couldn't wait to text Jack, Davey, and Crutchie about it either.

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly got this idea at midnight last night and wrote it up until three am so I apologize if it sucks. The world just needs more newsbians okAy? Comments are cool! Follow me on tumblr @bentylershook !


End file.
